Elevators
by I Will Abandon Heaven For You
Summary: Ivan and Feliciano are the only one's in the UN building without release...which is why Ivan corners Feliciano in an elevator when all Feliciano is looking for is a place to read his book...BoyXBoy, human names used. You have been warned. I write too many of these D:


**Hi, it's me again. I figured it was about time to write more smut, since that's what I'm good at. XD Enjoy!**

* * *

Feliciano didn't look up as Gilbert came in. He continued reading _The Name Of The_ _Rose. _A hand was placed on his back lightly, and Feliciano looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Gilly?" He questioned. The hand traveled lower, and cupped his ass through the sweatpants he had worn for his day in.

"Feli..." he growled leaning down, nipping at Feliciano's ear. Feliciano regarded Gilbert a moment.

"What brought this on?" He asked, marking his page and putting down his book. "I thought you like Mateo?" Gilbert licked up Feliciano's neck, ignoring him. Feliciano purred and turned his head, letting Gilbert catch his mouth in a kiss.

"Gilbert!" The door slammed open, and a very distraught Matthew stood in the doorway.

"Yes, Matthaus?" Gilbert looked at Matthew over his shoulder, rubbing circles into Feliciano's back.

"You..you're here..with Feli..." He swallowed.

"I was here first!" Feliciano protested, pointing to his book. "Then Gilbert came in to molest me. This is all his fault." He was silenced by Gilbert yanking his chin up, and claiming his mouth again. The next thing Feliciano knew was Gilbert was knocked to the floor by a angry Canadian..or a very turned on one Feliciano noticed as Matthew threaded his hands through Gilbert's hair, kissing him ferociously. Feliciano sighed and picked up his book, standing. There was no where in this whole building that was the least bit peaceful, unless you counted Ludwig's, or Ivan's room. Ludwig would try and get him to do work, and Ivan was terrifying...might as well try Ivan first though. Feliciano hated to work on anything unless he or his people gained something. World Peace was Alfred's dream, not his.

"So. What are we up to today?" He asked himself, tucking the book underneath his arm. "Looking for a nonexistent place to peacefully read? I'm sorry, if Arthur and Alfred wasn't making the bed shake so hard it banged into the already thin walls, maybe you could be in your own room. Gilbert and Matthew are getting chummy in Gilbert's room. Rodreich and Elizaveta were going at it like rabbits. You couldn't tell they ever separated.

"Feliciano." Feliciano looked back to the always-terrifying Ivan looming at the end of the hallway.

"Hello Ivan." Feliciano greeted nervously. "Looking for somewhere peaceful too?"

"Da." Was the simple answer.

"So you're room isn't safe either." Feliciano sighed. "We could go see what Ludwig is up to-" A hand cut him off.

"No da. Ludwig is as noisy as the others." Feliciano rose an eyebrow. Was he the only one not getting any?

"-well that ruins my idea. Do you have a place in mind?" Feliciano asked. At least Ivan was as deprived as he was.

"Da, we could leave the building." Ivan looked around. "I doubt any of them would notice."

"You're right." Oh, now he was going on the Russian's joy ride. "I guess we could snatch a UN car." That wasn't as fast as his own Ferrari but hey.

"Let's go then!" Ivan clapped his hands together cheerily, Feliciano shrugged and led the way, switching his hips back and forth without knowing it. He didn't notice what he was doing until he felt eyes watching his backside. Maybe he wouldn't be deprived. Ivan would jump him. Feliciano was sure of it.

"So..where do you want to go?" Feliciano asked, stepping into the elevator.

"Nowhere." Ivan smiled as the elevator closed.

"Nowhere? I thought you wanted to get out of the building." He already knew what was going to happen when Ivan hit the button, the elevator stopping. Ivan crossed the distance between the two of them.

"We are the only one's not having fun." He whispered, cold, vodka breath washing over Feliciano's face. "I think it's about time you become one with Mother Russia, Feliciano." Cold lips met Feliciano's unnaturally warm ones, creating an odd tingling sensation. Ivan waited a moment, before pulling away from the kiss.

"Ivan.." Feliciano whimpered. Cornered, the man looked even bigger.

"I won't hurt you..not if I can help it." Ivan kissed the base of the smooth column that was Feliciano's neck, before licking all they way up. A hand began unbuttoning Feliciano's shirt, slipping under the shirt, pinching one of the nipples underneath. Nibbling at Feliciano's collarbone, he removed the shirt all the way, kissing down Feliciano's mid-section. Feliciano purred happily as the skilled tongue traced his abs.

"Ivan.." Feliciano looked at the cold man as fingers traced along the edge of his pants. Large hands pulled his sweatpants down.

"Da, Feli?" Ivan looked up through half lidded eyes. Ivan rubbed Feliciano through his boxers, getting a low groan from the Italian. "You're so beautiful." Ivan hooked a finger underneath the flimsy material between Feliciano's member and the lustful Russian. It took a simple tug for it to slide down his legs. Moments after, a practiced tongue flicked out, licking the top of Felciano's member. A mouth, hot in comparison to the rest of the man, soon took Feliciano in, sucking and licking. Feliciano let the moans and pants escape, knowing it excited the man currently giving him one hell of a blowjob. Soon, Feliciano came, shouting Ivan's name into the dim elevator. "You scream my name do nicely, da? I want to hear it again.." Ivan caught Feliciano's mouth in a passionate kiss, a hand creeping around to the back side of the Italian and cupping the firm tan ass. Ivan pulled back, letting the Italian breathe before offering his fingers. "Suck." He demanded. Felicano obeyed, knowing it'd feel a lot better this way. No preparation meant more pain then he wanted to go through. When Ivan pulled the fingers from his mouth, Feliciano tried to relax, feeling the first finger testing his entrance. Ivan inserted it, pumping slowly. Soon he added another, Feliciano feeling slightly uncomfortable as he continued adding them. Before adding a third, the Russian unwound his scarf, and solidly tied Feliciano's hands above his head with one hand. Feliciano's eyes widened, the third one added, Feliciano grunted in a semblance of pain, and Ivan kissed his cheek, cooing.

"Why did you tie my hands?" Feliciano asked.

"I don't want you running from me." A hand traced down his chest.

"Where would I go-" a fourth finger was added, and Feliciano grit his teeth.

"Shh.." Ivan reassured. "Last one before you become one, da?" He kissed Feliciano, but it didn't ease his fear. Yes, Ludwig and Gilbert were big. But Ivan was the biggest country in the world besides Yao. So when the fingers were removed, Feliciano shut his eyes, only gasping when Ivan turned him around, facing the wall now. He heard a slow zip and the soft brushing of cloth sliding down skin. He heard a cap popping off, and he hoped that Ivan was lathering himself up. He saw a hand shoot forward and tie the end of the scarf to the railing, Feliciano's fear growing with every second. He felt Ivan's member press at his entrance. With a swift thrust, Ivan entered him, and Feliciano arched his back, nearly howling in pain. Ivan bent over, kissing away the single tear running down Feliciano's cheek, murmuring soft words as he pulled out and pushed back in slowly. Gritting his teeth against the pain as Ivan slowly moved gently inside of him, he lowered his head. Ivan sped up, rolling his hip in a smooth rhythm, then pulled out all the way before thrusting hard within Feliciano who arched his back again, but not in pain. "I hit it, da?" Ivan purred, aiming for the same spot. Feliciano moaned happily, sweat dripping down his forehead, his hair hanging limp and soaked. The man was radiating cold, like a freezer. Feliciano could almost see the mist that was being created as Ivan's sweat hit his hundred degree or so back. Feliciano couldn't bear the numerous sensations much longer, as Ivan had gone to playing with him while thrusting roughly into him at the same spot. With a cry, Feliciano came, Ivan not too far behind, mumbling incoherently. Ivan untied the scarf, and drew himself out. Feliciano braced himself against the railing, hearing Ivan putting his clothes back on. He sighed, his head bowed. He wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow..if he could even walk now. He yelped, feeling something wrap itself around him. Ivan had been dressing..but he also had taken off his jacket, securing it on Feliciano. Then two strong arms picked him up after pressing the button to get the elevator started. Feliciano saw the glint in Ivan's eyes and nearly smiled. This night was far from over..

* * *

**I swear, I can do any pairing D: Review, favorite, etc. My lovelies!**


End file.
